Sorry
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Dimana Nagisa meminta maaf pada Kayano atas kelakuannya yang tidak senonoh, dan Kayano sendiri tidak tahu apa kesalahan temannya itu padanya./Warn: AU (maybe), somewhat Nagisa/Kayano, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd./One-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


_**Title:**_ Sorry

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Summary:**_ Dimana Nagisa meminta maaf pada Kayano atas kelakuannya yang tidak senonoh, dan Kayano sendiri tidak tahu apa kesalahan temannya itu padanya.

 _ **Warn:**_ AU ( _maybe_ ), _somewhat_ Nagisa/Kayano, ooc, _absurd_ , _weird_ , _not beta'd_.

 _ **Disc:** I don't own_ AssClass.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Setting_ setelah _chapter_ …132…ya pokoknya setelah semua tenang lagi dah. _So…somewhat spoiler-ish if you haven't read chapters 100-up…?_ Juga bisa dikatakan rada AU, karena setelah melihat keadaan _chapter_ 141 yang…sesuatu…banget…

* * *

"Kayano, aku minta maaf." Bungkuk seorang Nagisa Shiota pada Kaede Kayano.

Kayano (walaupun telah terungkap nama aslinya adalah Akari Yukimura di muka umum, teman-temannya tetap memanggilnya dengan nama "Kayano"—dan jujur saja, dia sendiri juga lebih suka memakai nama itu) hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya. Bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu minta maaf ke aku, Nagisa?"

(Sebenarnya Kayano sendiri sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku temannya satu ini. Tiba-tiba memintanya untuk datang ke belakang gudang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah, hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya. Memangnya dia pernah menyakitinya?)

Siswa berambut biru muda itu meluruskan punggungnya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan gugup. "Err, kamu masih ingat waktu kamu berusaha membunuh Koro- _sensei_ dengan tentakel-mu?"

Mengingat kembali kejadian tempo hari yang lalu, Kayano langsung _sweatdrop_ karena malu. "Iya…kurang-lebih…kayaknya aku perlu minta maaf ke Koro- _sensei_ lagi deh…"

"…dan kamu ingat enggak cara kamu bisa tenang lagi…?"

"Eh?" Sewaktu siswi berambut hijau muda itu melihat ke arah Nagisa, dia bingung kenapa wajah remaja itu mulai memerah seperti mau demam. "Kamu enggak apa-apa Nagisa?"

"I–iya, enggak apa-apa kok!"

Sejenak menatap Nagisa dengan pandangan bertanya, Kayano lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mulai mengingat detil-detil kejadian hari itu, kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menggeleng.

"Kalau boleh jujur, ingatanku waktu itu rada kabur waktu tentakel-ku mulai memberontak." Lalu _sweatdrop_ lagi, "memangnya kenapa?"

"…kamu janji enggak bakalan marah kalau aku kasih tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya, "kan waktu itu kalian pasti sangat perlu sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari Koro- _sensei_ —mana mungkin aku akan marah karena alasan yang seperti itu."

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

Sekilas memberinya pandangan skeptikal, Nagisa hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ya, secara berterus-terang, aku mem- _French-kiss_ kamu secara paksa waktu kamu ditahan oleh Koro- _sensei_ habis kamu nusuk jantungnya dengan tentakel-mu…"

Wajah Kayano menjadi datar, pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat dengan adegan ciuman paksa antara dirinya dengan Nagisa (—yang notabene walau terlihat lebih _feminim_ daripadanya, tetap saja seorang _laki-laki_ —), sebelum wajahnya memerah seketika seperti tomat yang baru matang.

"K–kamu _French-kiss_ _aku_?"

Mengangguk lemah, kedua pipi Nagisa mulai bersemu lagi sebelum menjawabnya. "I–iya, makanya aku minta maaf sama kamu—jadi maaf ya."

Mengingat lagi bayangan ciuman paksaan itu, Kayano langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil ditutup oleh kedua tangannya; masih malu dengan kejadian itu.

Nagisa, mengira kalau Kayano malah marah dengan hal itu, mulai panik. "K–kamu marah ya?"

"E–enggak kok," Kayano mengeleng kepalanya, walaupun masih malu kini semu merah di wajahnya mulai memudar warnanya, "a–aku cuma malu saja kalau ngebayangin ngelakuin…itu…sama k–kamu, Nagisa…"

"Memangnya aneh ya kalau kamu melakukannya dengan ku?" Tanya Nagisa, yang sepertinya sedikit memakai nada suara…terluka…?

 _Eh?_

"B–bukannya aneh," jawab siswi berambut hijau itu, "c–cuma…i–itu suatu hal yang ingin aku lakukan saat bukan pada kejadian yang membahayakan seseorang…" suaranya mulai mengecil semakin ke akhir kalimatnya dan wajahnya mulai merona lagi seperti semula.

"A–aku tidak ingin mengingatnya sebagai suatu hal yang membuatku hampir _menyesal_ di kemudian hari hanya karena keegoisanku untuk membalasdendam—" sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lengan Kayano ditarik dari belakang oleh Nagisa, membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu lagi.

Setelah sepuluh detik berlalu, Nagisa melepaskan mulutnya dari Kayano (yang wajahnya memerah lagi seperti sebuah tomat dan mulut ternganga karena kaget) sambil menyengir kuda.

"Kalau begitu enggak apa-apa kan, kalau aku mengganti memori itu dengan yang sekarang."

Kayano hanya bisa membatu saja dari pernyataan Nagisa.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

* * *

Di balik sisi gudang yang lain, tersembunyi seorang Koro- _sensei_ (yang sedang memegang sebuah pulpen dan sebuah buku yang mencurigakan dengan judul "Buku Harian Murid Kelas 3-E") dan beberapa murid kelas 3-E yang memantau kedua pasangan siswa-siswi berambut biru-hijau itu dengan cengiran dan senyuman geli menempel pada wajah mereka.

"Enggak ku sangka—ternyata Nagisa berani juga ya ngelakuin itu lagi." Komentar seorang Hiroto Maehara, saat kedua Karma Akabane dan Rio Nakamura sedang sibuk memotret adegan tersebut dengan telepon genggam mereka sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Ya, sebenarnya Nagisa- _kun_ itu lumayan jantan—walaupun terlihat feminim banget—dia cuma kurang percaya diri doang." Tanggap Karma, yang diangguki oleh Nakamura.

"Betul banget."

"Kayaknya aku enggak bisa ngelihat Nagisa- _kun_ seperti dulu lagi," lanjut Manami Okuda, kedua pipinya mulai bersemu karena malu melihat adegan ciuman tadi.

" _Nuruhuhu_ , _sensei_ senang akhirnya ada skandal yang terlahir di kelas ini." Ucap Koro- _sensei_ sambil menulis beberapa kalimat dalam bukunya. "Akhirnya ada sesuatu untuk dijadikan bahan novel _sensei_!"

"Nanti kalau sudah jadi, kami minta ya, Koro- _sensei_!"

"Tentu saja," jawab guru itu, "tapi nanti khusus untuk kalian akan _sensei_ buatkan versi bahasa Inggris-nya dan kalian harus menulis rangkuman novel-nya minimal sepuluh halaman juga dalam bahasa Inggris sebagai gantinya."

"Koro- _sensei_ sadis!"

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_ END**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Omc that's just…absurd…_ "oTL _Btw_ , itu maksud "skandal" bisa diartikan sebagai "cinta" atau "pasangan"…

 _On the other hand_ — _yesss_ , akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin _fanfic_ AssClass (pakai bahasa Indonesia pula) di sini! Awalnya mau bikin _fanfic_ tentang _headcanon_ -ku tentang AssClass (yang ternyata kurang-lebih beneran terjadi—asdfghjkl), tapi males gegara habis baca _chapter_ akhir-akhir ini. D:

Ya, pokoknya _review_ macam apapun aku terima— _thank you in advance_!

~G L. [Jakarta, 31.05.2015]


End file.
